Romanias curl
by annabelle.driver
Summary: Will Romanias curl ever be left alone ( please review, I have done some grammar improvements and if anyone sees any other mistakes then hoot ,)(chapter 3 up)
1. Chapter 1

(( I don't own anything

This is a one shot with my oc scarlet)

Romania looked at his hat ,that for once was off his head "thank god no one is around " he muttered to him slef "if they knew ,if Hungary knew" he sighed at the thought "why does she hate me ,is it because of my eyes , people shouldn't jump to conclusions that I'm a vampire " he looked downwards " I wish I could just be normal ."

At that moment a curl flinged up where his hat was"no ,no !"

Scarlet then quickly entered the room and saw his curl "a curl ? Italy curl ?I wonder what happens if i touch it" scarlet creeped up sliently and gently tapped the curl .

Romanias eyes widened and a blush appeared "wha...wha ..." He sunk his teeth into Scarlett's neck and she screamed . The bite got more passionate and harder scarlet yelled "what are you doing!"

Romania let go of scarlet "don't pull my curl "

Scarlet mocked him "so you are a vampire " romania shyed away


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything other than scarlet )

Romania ,now hiding his curl under his hat retreats into his room at Dublin university "that stupid girl" he moaned.

Greece walked down the hallway ,he was Romanias roommate at the university .Greece saw romania was annoyed so kindly said "what's wrong " romania beared fangs at the brown haired nation .

Greece now more concerned "when I'm upset I eat chocolate .." Romania interrupts "I don't care what you do !"

Greece retreats into a shy corner .

Scarlet walks into the room and once Greece sees her he says "this is a boys dorm"

Scarlet laughs "come on romania lose the hat " she grows a evil grim as she takes the hat off him and pulls the curl harder than last time and runs away from the dorm .

Romania is left blushing and lunges at Greece kissing him passonly ,he does so for a minute until he stops when he realises what he was doing . Greece runs away scared . Romania shouts out "no Greece it's just my curl .." He trails off


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own anything OO changed my writing style a bit so tell me what you think )

"His blond hair flowed Into his pure red eyes, he ..", Romania stopped writing "why am I writing like France " he heard a noise from the surroundings "not her again " he says as he shifts in his classroom chair .

The noise came closer until it was right behind him ,romania turned around but saw nothing so he continued with his story .A few seconds later ,he's pen exploded " oh god" he sighed to himslef ,he cleaned himslef up .

Scarlet peeked though the door "he seems on edge " she whispered.

Romania heard a whisper and jumped out of his seat" who are you!" He yelled nervously .

Scarlet tip toed to romania but got spotted ,romania jumped at her biting her neck with all the force in the world and flung her with abnormal strength to the other side of the room .

"Ouch" scarlet growled in pain ,by now Romanias eyes were full of rage ,scarlet dashed away as Romanias hat fell off and the curl flung up again.

Italy stood in the door with his normal blank look "ve hello romania "

Romania waved as he knew Italy was nice , but suddenly Italy jumped up and yanked the curl so hard it nearly came out "you have a curl too yay!" He happily shouted .

Romania burst into tears and his moods changed every second ,from happy to sad ,agry to friendly .

Only once this was over he said weakly "go away Italy ,just go "


	4. Chapter 4

( I don't own anything , request a story)

Romania was lying in the grassy fields where the sun was down so it weren't so dark or too light . Romania had the whole day not being interrupted by scarlet or anyone else "today was great!"romania happily sighed .

Meanwhile scarlet was plotting " may be I could trick him ,make him think I'm Liechtenstein ." She thought for a while "that wouldn't work ,oh god I'm running out of ways to do this !"she panics .

Romania Meanwhile was having a great time " so great!"

Scarlet was now on the edge of her nerves "no,no ,no !"she stomped out of the room in a mood to beat all other rages .

Romania walked down the field , smiling the whole way as he tinkered his hat . Scarlet going for fresh air walks out to the field and sees romania ,she instantly went for the hat but romania saw it coming ."don't even try it ." romaina smirked as he said it and walked off proud ."my curl survived hehehehe !"


End file.
